


Stories of the Second Self: Uninvited

by John_Steiner



Series: Alter Idem [141]
Category: Police - Fandom, Urban Fantasy - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:15:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22689850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/John_Steiner/pseuds/John_Steiner
Summary: A Luc Fae Cincinnati cop, Officer Gonzales comes off duty to find someone has intruded into his home. Noting that the blinds are all down, Gonzales ventures inside to find a vampire transients had broken in for shelter against the daylight. Calling in backup, Gonzales has to hold his own against an undead woman many times stronger than himself and not easily killed by gunfire.
Series: Alter Idem [141]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618813





	Stories of the Second Self: Uninvited

And his day on the beat had been going so well.

Patrolman Gonzales had been rather upbeat before coming back to his apartment. However, the moment the orange-tinted Fae officer, with three inch single-point antlers, saw his window blinds down he became suspicious. The restored civilian order was hardly more than a year old, so police officers were still encouraged to take their service weapons home.

Gonzales drew his out of his holster while approaching his own door. Before opening it, he leaned to put his back-pointed ears close to the frame. His hearing wasn't beyond human norms, but it's all he had before daring to enter his own home.

Taking his keys out, Gonzales first noted that it was a little past sundown. Then he inserted the key and turned it as quietly as he could. After, he was just as slow in turning the knob and opening the door a crack. He didn't peek in just yet. He removed the magazine from his pistol and replaced it with another, and then dared look inside.

Sure enough, his entire apartment was dark, meaning that someone had drawn down all his blinds.

"Ahh shit," Gonzales breathed, and then committed to entering.

There was a light mounted on the pikatinny rail under the barrel, which he switched on and scanned his living room. Next came his kitchen, as he turned on lights along the way, where again Gonzales found nothing. That's when he heard an odd sound that reminded him of kissing.

"Yeah," Gonzales drew out, "That's what I was afraid of."

Tracing it to his bedroom, Gonzales kicked the door open but left his pistol aimed toward the floor. "Don't move!"

When the person's head turned Gonzales was able to make out the long unkempt hair, and from the forearm outline in the light coming in from the hall, guessed it to be a woman clearly unsettled at having been found out. The woman crouched on the end of his bed in her tattered button-up shirt and- what might've been office dress slacks when they were new. Not far was a pile of two or three hoodies.

"Alright what are you doing in here?" Gonzales firmed up his voice with more confidence and authority than he was feeling.

"I'm not causing trouble," the woman said, shaking her head. "I paid for this and they're still alive."

"Nightcrawlers," Gonzales muttered the slur in a sigh, and then addressed her again as he flipped on the light. "You've committed unlawful entry. Don't move."

Yet, she flinched when the light came on, and squinted as though it were a searchlight. On the carpet Gonzales saw a few red spots. In the vampire's hands was an IV bag mostly empty of blood.

"Not on my floor," Gonzales complained, and then reasserted his orders with the pistol firmly in both hands. "Put that down... on the windowsill, then I want you to get out your ID and your EMT card slowly."

"Uhh, I didn't bring those," the woman of solid black eyes and mouth full of curved razors replied appearing as nervous as he felt.

"Now you're in more trouble," Gonzales explained and fished out his phone, keeping his weapon aimed at her in his right hand, and dialed Dispatch. "This is Patrolman Gonzales. I'm going need SWAT and someone from Pentacaste Division at my apartment--. Yeah, I just found a vampire in my bedroom with no ID or EMT card--. She was drinking it from an IV bag, but I can't confirm her story about where she got it."

It was an uncomfortable twenty minutes, but Gonzales was partly reassured by his current load of tracer rounds in his sidearm. It had been just after dusk when he got home, so the vampire must have broken in not long after he left in the morning, when the sun hadn't risen yet.

"Cincinnati Police Department," someone called out loudly with the sound of several sets of footfalls.

"Through the living room and to the end of the hall," Gonzales called out.

"Officer," the first SWAT member said, and came into the room, "Coming up from behind you."

Declaring his approach in situations like these prevented accidental shootings, though Gonzales took comfort by a bulkier black-clad figure suddenly appearing by his left shoulder.

"Thank you." Gonzales tried not to sound too relieved, and his hold of his pistol relaxed a little. "Yeah, I found her in here when I came home."

"We got it from here, Patrolman," the first SWAT officer said, as others poured into the room.

Gonzales noticed that half the team held Mag-lites the way they'd normally carried assault weapons, but wasn't sure what that was about. However, the woman's cooperation meant that she would make it to Lock-Up intact instead of being quietly incinerated in some abandoned lot, as he'd heard was happening with other vampires.

Not being in that loop, Gonzales nonetheless wasn't eager to find out. This job already rattled his nerves more than he thought life as a cop would. For all the supernatural to happen, including to himself, Gonzales rued the fact that vampires didn’t need an invitation to enter.


End file.
